I Have To Go
by KimKS 'ke-Naru
Summary: Oh Sehun hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang menyukai sang idolanya selama 3 tahun. Namun apa jadinya jika idolanya itu menatap sinis Sehun yang ia rasa Sehun adalah seorang gay?... (Oneshoot) KAIHUN !


**KimKaihun8894**

Present

An alternate universe fanfiction

"**I have to go"**

Kim JongIn, Oh Sehun

Sudah kesekian kalinya aku menatapi wajah tampan itu. Rambutnya, keningnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, semuanya. Oh tuhan, mengapa dirinya begitu sempurna. Aku benar-benar sangat mengaguminya. Kulit tan nya yang mampu membuat seluruh pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya terpana dan terkagum-kagum. Keahliannya dalam menggiring bola basket dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Tingginya yang begitu ideal untuk ukuran namja. Kali ini, aku menghela nafas kasar.

Aku sadar, bahkan terlalu sadar. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mendapatkannya. Menyapanya atau bahkan hanya menatap wajahnya saja aku tidak pernah, pengecualian saat ini. Dia Kim Jong In. Satu angkatan denganku di School Performing Arts Seoul. Ia idola seluruh namja dan yeoja. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa .." gumamku.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan perasaan lesu. Untuk informasi, aku dan Jong In juga sama-sama satu kelas. Sebenarnya, jika dipikir-pikir kesempatanku untuk dekat dengan Jong In sangat banyak sekali. Tapi memang, akunya yang bodoh atau bagaimana. Aku tidak tahu. Segalanya begitu rumit jika menyangkut nama Jong In.

"Namja pucat!" panggil seseorang. Kutolehkan wajahku pada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Selalu seperti itu. Park Chanyeol seakan-akan tidak pernah peduli dengan hal itu. Dia selalu melakukan hal apapun sesuka hatinya. Aku hanya menatap wajah bodoh itu dengan pandangan datar. "Ada temanmu yang sexy tadi dan memintamu untuk menemuinya." Ucap Chanyeol. Aku mengernyitkan kening. "Sexy?" ulangku. "Iya, kalau tidak salah namanya... Baekhyun.. Iya kan Jong In?" jawab Chanyeol. Yang diajak bicara malah menelusupkan Handset ke indra pendengarannya. "Oh, Baekhyun hyung." pikirku. "Katanya dia menunggumu di perpustakaan." Tutur Chanyeol. Aku kemudian berbalik menuju bangkuku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Kulirik Jong In sekilas.. dia masih mendengarkan music di handsetnya. Ahh dia memang sempurna, walau sepasang indra penglihatannya tertutup damai.

"Hari ini kalian boleh pulang lebih awal, karena para songsaenim akan melaksanakan rapat ujian nasional tahun ini. Terima kasih." Ucap Choi songsaenim kemudian keluar dari kelas. Aku menutup telingaku rapat-rapat tatkala suara gaduh terdengar di kelasku. Entah itu suara teriakan,yel yel,bahagia dan lain lain. Terlalu absurd untuk digambarkan. Jong In keluar dari kelas dan mengikuti naluriku aku berjalan agak jauh darinya di belakang. Aku ingat, Baekhyun Hyung menungguku di Perpustakaan tadi. Jong In kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu tempat di sekolah kami. Aku masih mengikutinya. "Perpustakaan?" gumamku. Jong In duduk di salah satu bangku paling pojok di perpustakaan itu. Aku berhenti mengikutinya dan mulai mencari Baekhyun Hyung tujuan awalku kesini.

"Dimana Baekhyun Hyung?"

Aku berjalan menuju rak rak buku disana, mungkin saja Baekhyun Hyung sedang mencari buku atau apa, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun selain mengamati Jong In yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan. Hanya beberapa menit saja, seorang yeoja yang tidak begitu jelas wajahnya karena aku melihatnya dari kejauhan datang menghampiri Jong In yang sedang tidur itu..mungkin. Yeoja itu sepertinya...Jung Krystal. Kubenarkan sedikit letak kacamataku yang sangat tebal ini. Ohh melelahkan sekali memakai kacamata. Kulepaskan kacamataku selanjutnya dan kembali memandangi si Jong In yang kini... Ya Tuhan.. aku pergi dari tempat persembunyianku kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan menuju ke atap sekolah. Jong In dan Krystal berciuman. Yang lebih dominan Jong In karena namja itu kini telah mencium intens leher jenjang yeoja itu.. "Nghh..."

Aku membekap mulutku dengan keras. Tangan kananku kugunakan untuk menepuk dadaku dengan cepat dimana tersimpan jantung yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan suara menyakitkan. Terus seperti itu, berulang kali. " Ya tuhan..." ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding aku harus terkena bola basket lemparan Jong In yang tak sengaja, walau saat itu hidungku mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Kuacak rambutku frustasi. Air mataku tak kunjung berhenti untuk tumpah. Kim Jong In...

Sudah berkali kali aku menyebutkan nama itu setiap malam. Di setiap detik,menit,jam,hari,bulan,tahun.. Setiap nafasku. 3 tahun aku menyukai dan sangat mengagumi namja itu. Apa ini hasil yang harus aku dapatkan? Kutenggelamkan wajahku pada kedua kakiku. "Eomma.." jangan pernah aku menjadi namja cengeng karena Kim Jong In.

Sendiri, sunyi senyap tak ada seorang pun yang masih berada di sekolah hingga saat ini. Kucek jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiriku. 19.00 PM KST. Wow, lama sekali aku tertidur di atap sekolah ini. Lampu-lampu telah dihidupkan menambah kesan mistis. Hei, walau ada banyak sekali lampu disini,aku tetap masih merasa takut. Ugh. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah itu. Untung saja disana masih ada satpam yang terjaga, jadi aku tidak perlu merasa lebih takut lagi.

Aku menyusuri jalanan gelap menuju rumah. Selalu seperti ini. Kusipitkan mataku. Aku tidak salah lihat? Itu Kim Jong In. apa yang ia lakukan disini. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Mungkin saja ia tengah meminta bantuan. Wajahnya babak belur seperti itu. "Jong In.." panggilku padanya. Ia menoleh tak terkejut menyadari keberadaanku di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. "Aku.. aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah." Jawabku asal. Tidak mungkin kan jika aku harus menjawab jujur. "Kau kenapa?" aku tidak mencoba membantunya berdiri, kubiarkan dulu saja dia seperti itu. "Oh, ini masalah kecil. Tidak apa-apa." dia berucap sambil mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. Pipiku merona perlahan menatapnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyaku ambigu. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri perlahan, dan akhirnya bisa. Yahh walau aku lihat masih ada raut wajah kesakitan disana. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi. Jujur saja aku khawatir melihat keadaannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Krystal.. dadaku berdenyut sakit lagi. Eomma.. "Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya. "Kau bisa mampir ke rumahku dulu jika kau mau. Rumahku dekat dengan disini." Tawarku. Ia tak menjawabku, malah menatap aneh padaku. ahh sepertinya Jong In asli telah kembali. Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku sendiri kembali.

"Jong In.." panggilku lirih. Yang dipanggil menoleh menatapku. "Ada apa?" wajahnya terlihat datar. Tak ada raut wajah nyaman sama sekali. "Jong In.." gumamku lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyusun sebuah kalimat yang akan kusampaikan untuk Jong In. Kutarik nafasku dan kukeluarkan kasar. Maafkna aku Jong In. "Jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu bagaimana?" aku mencoba menatap kedua hazel tajam Jong In. ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya atau terkejut.. tapi itu dilakukannya hanya 5 detik. "Kau gila?"

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu diri. Aku.. gila. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Jong In. "Kau memang benar-benar gila Oh Sehun.." setelah itu ia mematrikan senyum sinis padaku, dan pergi lagi ditelan kegelapan malam yang melingkupinya. Aku masih tersenyum bodoh menatap punggung Jong In yang semakin menjauh.

Maafkan aku Jong In..

Kau terlalu jauh untuk kugapai..

Kau benar-benar telah memantapkan niatku pergi jauh dari Seoul..


End file.
